The present invention relates to a controller for a molding machine, more precisely relates to a controller for a molding machine, which is capable of revising control-parameters of a molding machine.
In an injection molding machine, for example, shapes of products, types of molding materials (resins), types of molds, etc. have been more complex and precise, so that control-parameters of molding conditions, e.g. injection speed, injection pressure, must be controlled in multiple stages. To execute multistage control, conventional injection molding machines have controllers to which said control-parameters for each stage are inputted.
In conventional controllers, length of time, injection speed and injection pressure with respect to positions of an injection screw, etc. for each stage are inputted thereto as numerical values.
However, the conventional controllers have a following disadvantage.
To control molding machines in multiple stages, response time of injection molding machines must be short. Namely, time length of reaching object molding conditions must be short. But action and mutation of resins are active, so that actual molding conditions change like an analogue curve, even if molding conditions are inputted as numerical values, and the controller digitally controls the injection molding machine.
By changing molding conditions like an analogue curve, it is very difficult for inexperienced operators, who are not familiar with the relationship between control-parameters numerically inputted and actual molding conditions, to revise the control-parameters so as to bring actual molding conditions close to desired conditions.